Dinner For Six
by all continues to be well
Summary: actbw: Victoire seems determined to go without washing for as many days as possible. That is, until an unexpected dinner guest is announced. [Teddy Lupin & Victoire Weasley]


"Victoire," said Fleur, standing in the doorway of the living room. "Are you planning on washing tonight?"

Victoire looked up from radio she was fiddling with. "Myself or the dishes?"

"Yourself," her mother clarified. "Have you moved at all today?"

Shrugging, Vic turned back to the radio in her lap. She had, in fact, moved several times that day, but almost every time was to use the loo. After which she had resumed her position in the big armchair in the corner of the living room, legs draped over the edge and her head resting on a mountain of pillows. This was how the majority of her summer holidays had gone so far.

"I'll have a bath tomorrow," said Vic.

Fleur scoffed, "You said that yesterday!"

"I've been busy!"

"Doing what?"

"I've been reading all those books I've been assigned to read over summer," Vic defended. "I have got my NEWTs this year, mum."

Fleur sniffed, walking back to the kitchen and muttering complaints about Hogwarts examinations. Victoire couldn't hear because she was fiddling with the radio again, trying to get anything other than static.

In all honesty, she had spent little to no time reasing that day. Or most days since she had arrived home at Shell Cottage for summer. Her NEWTs just seemed so far away when she was at home and out of the school environment. She was determined to work hard, though, as soon as she returned to Hogwarts. That's what she kept telling herself anyway.

Finally, she found a radio station that was playing decent music and closed her eyes, thinking of taking a nap before dinner. Before she could fall asleep, however, she heard her father at the door.

"I'm home," cried Bill from the hallway.

Vic kept her eyes closed in the hopes that her father might think her asleep and not ask her to help her mother cook.

"Teddy's coming for dinner, is that okay?" Vic could hear Bill asking Fleur.

"Of course," said Fleur. "He's always welcome."

Heart pounding, Vic tore herself up out of the arm chair, ran straight past her parents and up the stairs to her bedroom. She barely stopped to say hello to her father.

Teddy arrived ten minutes later and helped Dominique set the table for dinner.

"Where's your sister?" asked Teddy casually, staring into the cutlery drawer and not at all in the direction of the girl he was addressing.

Dom raised an eyebrow, though Teddy obviously did not see this, and said, "She's just washing up for dinner."

"Oh, okay," said Teddy, nodding.

"My brother is helping my dad in the garden by the way," she said.

"Sorry?" Teddy asked, almost dropping the handful of spoons he was holding.

Dom grinned. "Sorry I thought you were curious to know where my family members were."

"Oh, right," said Teddy. "Yeah, thanks."

A girl with blonde hair entered the room and Teddy gave a little start. Upon realising it was Fleur he relaxed. Dominique was trying not to laugh.

Just then, Bill dashed into the kitchen, gave his wife a kiss, and said, "I've got to go back to work."

Fleur's eyes narrowed but she didn't say anything.

"It's an emergency," said Bill. "I promise it is. I wouldn't go otherwise."

Sighing, Fleur turned to her daughter, "Dominique, put one of those plates away, your father's not eating."

"I think Teddy should come as well," said Bill.

"Me?" asked Teddy.

"It'd be a good opportunity for experience in the office," explained Bill. "Not to mention it'd make my job a lot easier and I'd probably get home sooner…"

"Dominique, put another one of those plates away," said Fleur quickly, not looking up from the sauce she was stirring.

When Victoire entered the kitchen, she completely transformed from how she had looked earlier tha day, sitting in her filth in the living room. Her hair had not only been tamed, but looked almost silky. A little bit of makeup had been thrown on, not to mention she was wearing her nicest cardigan.

At first she wore a serene smile, one that lit up her face. However, this very quickly fell into a slight frown.

"Only four of us are eating?" she asked casually, taking her seat beside Louis.

"Wondering about Teddy?" said Dom.

Victoire shot her sister a curious look. "About dad actually. Why would I be curious about Teddy?"

Louis caught Dom's eye and stifled a laugh.

"He was supposed to eat with us," said Fleur, exasperated. "I told you earlier."

"I'd completely forgotten," said Victoire.

The family sat there in silence for a few moments. Dom and Louis kept glancing at each other between bites.

"Hey, Vic," said Louis, his lips curling, "you look very nice."

Dominique almost choked on her peas.


End file.
